1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for searching signal, and more particularly to a method for searching wireless signal of a mobile electronic device, a mobile electronic device using the same and a non-transitory storage medium.
2. Description of Related Art
With improvement of mobile communication technology, mobile electronic device has become a tool indispensable to people's life nowadays. Take a smart phone as an example, besides functions such as calling, text messaging, web browsing, multi-medium playing and photo taking, the smart phone may further includes functions similar to that of a personal computer, which allows a user to install various applications from a third party provider, so as to add new functions to the smart phone based on actual requirement. However, in comparison with a feature phone, as the new functions being added continuously, a power consumption of a battery in the smart phone may also be substantially increased.
Generally, in case when no available network can be found, the smart phone continuously performs a network searching procedure, and the network searching procedure only stops when an available network is connected. In other words, when being placed in a poor reception area such as in a basement, the smart phone may continuously perform an unnecessary network searching procedure until the power is ran out. Accordingly, besides that no available network can be found, performing said unnecessary network searching procedure in the poor reception area may further speed up the power consumption, resulting a considerable inconvenience for the user.